Runnin'
by writerchik1
Summary: PLEASE READ FIRST CHAPTER. Draco’s not the man everyone thinks he is. And he’s tired of following his father’s rules. So he decides to live the life he’s always wanted and step outside his father’s shadow. But when a fiery redhead is thrown


A/N: This could be a one shot or not. I'm putting a bunch of stories out there and seeing which one gets the most response. So review your favorite one, or two, and I'll try to work the hardest on those.  
  
The other stories are: Forever Was In Your Eyes and Forever No More (I might add another one to the small pack)  
  
Title: Runnin'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, cursing, and sexual references (could be made R later)  
  
Summary: PLEASE READ FIRST CHAPTER. Draco's not the man everyone thinks he is. And he's tired of following his father's rules. So he decides to live the life he's always wanted and step outside his father's shadow. But when a fiery redhead is thrown into the picture, everything changes.  
  
Relationships: D/G, either H/Hr or Hr/R, and others by request  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Runnin'. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Runnin' to Tupac (produced by Eminem). May you rest in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy strolled down the halls of Hogwarts; a scowl set on his flawless face. A sheet of parchment was balled up and clutched tightly in his hands. Flinging the library doors open, and earning a glare from the librarian, Draco headed to one of the back tables.  
  
On the way, he passed the table where Harry Potter sat congregating with his fan club, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny. Draco's scowl deepened at the sight of this, but he did not confront the quartet. One, he was not in the mood and two, he was out numbered.  
  
Throwing himself into a chair, Draco slammed the parchment on the table and read it over again. It was from his father. No one knew exactly where Lucius Malfoy was because he, Goyle, Crabbe, and the other Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban a year and a half ago.  
  
It was Draco's seventh year and the war against Voldemort had begun. Not that Draco cared. Since the summer after his fifth year, Draco had made a startling revelation. He frankly didn't care what happened in the war. Draco realized that his opinions were not his own, but those of his father that had been impressed upon him. Once his father was out of the picture, things started to unravel.  
  
He no longer got the pleasure that he used to from tormenting Mudbloods or Halfbloods. In fact, he didn't even hate Harry Potter and his little friends. Well, he didn't hate him for almost destroying Voldemort, at least. He did however hate him for on simple reason.  
  
Harry Potter had everything that Draco wanted. He had friends, people who cared about him, and the ability to do whatever he wanted with his life. Draco didn't' have those luxuries. No, he was expected to become a Death Eater once he reached the proper age.  
  
Not that Draco wanted to be one, not anymore. But it didn't matter what Draco wanted to be or what he thought. Even though his father was out of the picture for the moment, he still had to live up to Lucius' expectations. His father had the right connections and, those not in hiding, would deliver the proper punishments should Draco disappoint his father.  
  
Taking out his wand, Draco destroyed the letter. He summoned a sheet of parchment and a quill. Taking the quill in his hand and staring at the parchment lying on the table, Draco began to write. Fifteen minutes later, Draco finished the letter and sealed it with his wand.  
  
Walking out of the library, the scowl replaced with a devious smirk, Draco headed to his Slytherin prefect room. He opened a small box that lay on his nightstand and pulled out a key. It was the key to his vault in Gringotts. Opening the cage, Draco pulled out his black owl, Arnaud.  
  
"Arnaud, take this to Gringotts Bank and do not leave until they give you a reply."  
  
Draco handed Arnaud the parchment and put the key in a small bag. Tying the bag to Arnaud's leg, Draco opened the nearest window and set Arnaud on his way. Closing the window Draco shut his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
What did I just do? He thought to himself.  
  
"You did the right thing" he muttered under his breath. "You couldn't stay in the shadow of your father forever. It would have destroyed you."  
  
Yeah, I just better hope he doesn't do it instead.  
  
Shaking his head of these thoughts, Draco exited his room and headed to the Great Hall. Upon entering, Draco walked swiftly to the Slytherin table. Sitting across from Blaise Zabini, he gave his only true friend a nod. Blaise smirked at him. The two had a lot in common and what's more, they shared the same dream. Though, luckily for Blaise, his parents supported him.  
  
Draco barely touched his food and Blaise began to be a bit worried. Draco never had a problem eating before. What was up with him?  
  
"Hey Draco, what's up with you?"  
  
Draco looked up from the mash potatoes he had been staring at. "Oh, nothing."  
  
Raising a dark eyebrow, Blaise replied. "I doubt that mate. Now come on, what is it?"  
  
Sighing Draco leaned in and motioned for Blaise to do the same. "I'm finally taking a stand. I'm walking out of my father's shadow."  
  
Blaise leaned back, a look of shock evident on his face. It was quickly replaced with a smile, something that was rare for the Slytherin.  
  
"Congratulations. It's about time that you took a stand. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to do it for you."  
  
Draco smirked, unwilling to let himself smile in front of everyone. "I would have liked to see that. But, I don't know if I did the right thing. I'm a bit worried about what Lucius will do when he finds out."  
  
Blaise shrugged his shoulders as the two returned to their meals, Draco actually eating this time. "Don't worry about it mate. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
You know I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead...  
  
Why am I fighting to live when I'm just living to fight? Why am I trying to see when I there ain't nothing in sight, Why am I trying to give when no one gives me a try? Why am I dying to live when I'm just living to die?  
  
Check it I grew up a fucking scew up Got introduced to the game Got an ounce and blew up  
  
Choppin rocks overnight  
  
The nigga Biggie Smalls trying to turn into the young Frank White We had to grow dreads to change our description Two cops on the milk box missing Show they toes you know they got stepped on A fist full of bullets a chest full of teflon Run from the police, picture that I'm too fat, fuck around and catch an asthma attack That's why I bust back, It don't phase me When he drop take his glock and I'm swayze Summer break my escape bought some weight Lay back I got some money to make  
  
You know I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead...  
  
Why am I fighting to live when I'm just living to fight? Why am I trying to see when I there ain't nothing in sight, Why am I trying to give when no one gives me a try? Why am I dying to live when I'm just living to die?  
  
It's on me And still I'm having memories of high speed when the cops crash, As I laughed pushing the gas, while my glock blast We was young and we were dumb but we had heart In the dark will we survive through the bad parts? Many dreams is what we had And plenty wishes no hesitations in extermination of the snitches And these bitches they still continue to pursue me A couple of movies Now the whole worlds trying to screw me Even the cops trying to sue me So what can I do, but stay true Sippin twenty twos of brew And how the media asking questions Trying to stress me, misery is all i see That's my mind state My history with the police it shakes the crime rates My main man had two strikes slip Got arrested and flipped He screamed Thug Life and emptied a clip Got that runnin from the police  
  
You know I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead...  
  
Why am I fighting to live when I'm just living to fight? Why am I trying to see when I there ain't nothing in sight, Why am I trying to give when no one gives me a try? Why am I dying to live when I'm just living to die?  
  
A few years later.  
  
Virginia Malfoy sat quietly at the small service in memory of her husband. Tears poured silently down her face, but never once did she look away from the urn that contained the ashes of her husband. The ceremony was conducted beautifully. Or at least, Virginia assumed it was. She wasn't really paying attention to the man speaking.  
  
Personally, she thought it was absurd that someone who never even knew Draco, the real Draco, would speak about him. But, out of respect for his mother, Virginia had allowed it. After the man was done, and the service complete, the guests congregated inside the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Virginia would have been content to sit there the rest of the evening, her eyes plastered onto his urn. However, a small hand tugged at her black dress. Looking down, she saw it was her daughter, Cordelia. The little girl had tears plastered to her face as well. Virginia wiped the tears away and swiftly stood, picking the child up in her arms. Cordelia rested her head on her mother's shoulder and the two made their way inside.  
  
Upon entering, Virginia put her little girl down and glanced wearily around her. She knew that the guests would want to offer their condolences, but didn't want to make Cordelia sit through all that. Cordelia, or Del as she was often called, hated crying in front of people. She was so much like her father.  
  
Virginia bit back a sob at the thought and knelt down so she could be eye level with the girl. Pushing her platinum blonde hair out of her crystal blue eyes, Virginia offered Cordelia a sad smile.  
  
"Del, I want you to go upstairs. I'll be up in a bit. Mommy just has to stay down here long enough to say good bye to our guests."  
  
"I don't want to be alone, Mommy."  
  
Virginia looked sadly at her daughter. "I will send Annabelle up with you. I promise I won't be long."  
  
Cordelia nodded. Virginia looked around the room and spotted one of the maidservants, Annabelle. She motioned the older woman over.  
  
"Please accompany Cordelia to her room and stay with her until either I come up or she dismisses you."  
  
Nodding, Annabelle scooped the child up in her arms and took her upstairs. Sighing, Virginia walked slowly around the room, accepting the people's condolences. When the reception was drawing to a close, Virginia saw one man walking slowly up to her. She was sitting with her family, Hermoine, and Harry. She slowly stood as he came to a stop in front of her.  
  
"Virginia, I'm so sorry."  
  
More tears sprang to her eyes. "Blaise."  
  
Blaise's strong arms wrapped around Virginia's small body and drew her to him. She silently wept. Blaise, seeing that she would not be done for quite sometime, turned to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Would you two dismiss the guests?"  
  
They nodded and hurried off. When Virginia looked up, she saw that Blaise had tears in his eyes. She felt a surge of pity for him. He had, after all, been in an argument with Draco the day her husband died. Draco and Blaise had had a disagreement and had been arguing for months when Draco was shot. Though Virginia had been worried, she had not feared too much, since her husband had been shot and cursed before. But it was different this time.  
  
The bullets were dipped in poison that disabled the wounds from closing. By the time a cure had been found, it was too late. Virginia knew that Blaise felt terrible that he had not made amends with his friend. She also knew that neither one truly hated the other, as they claimed too.  
  
"I wish I had." Blaise trailed off, unable to finish. He swallowed hard, begging himself not to cry.  
  
"I know Blaise. But you've got to know something. You were his best friend, even though he was mad at you when he.died. He still thought of you as his best friend."  
  
Blaise nodded. "I'm so sorry Ginny."  
  
The sound was foreign to her ears. She had not been called Ginny in such a long time. When she had begun dating Draco in her sixth year, she had demanded that the silly, child's nickname be dropped. But somehow, today, the name did not seem inappropriate. Without Draco, she felt so alone and so scared, like a small child.  
  
Soon, Virginia walked her family, Harry, and Blaise to the front door. As soon as the door opened, lights flashed and reporters shouted questions at her. Her family looked like they were about to explode and chase the reporters off the estate, but Blaise beat them to it. Holding his wand high in the air, he shot fire from the tip. The reporters dodged the fire and quieted, seeing the rage in Blaise's face.  
  
"One question. I will answer one question and then you have to leave. Mrs. Malfoy will not be answering questions today and you all will respect that. When she is ready, and only when she is ready, will you question her, but not here or today. For now, you may ask one question."  
  
Blaise pointed at one reporter. The reporter, overjoyed, took out his Quick-Quill and a piece of parchment. The cameraman beside him and all other cameras zoomed in on Blaise. It was common knowledge that he and Draco Malfoy had been in a tiff for a while. So it surprised everyone to see him at Draco's funeral.  
  
"How did you feel when you heard Draco Malfoy was dead?"  
  
"I was more shocked then anything, you know what I'm saying? I wasn't more shocked with him dying. I was more shocked with him. Draco's a strong dude, I know dudes. He's real strong. So when he got shot I was thinking 'again'? You know what I'm saying? He's always getting shot or shot at. He's gonna pull through this one again, he'll make a few records about it, and it'll be over. But when he died I was like "Wow". It kinda took me by. Even though we were going through our drama I don't wish death on nobody cause you ain't ever coming back from that."  
  
The reporters left shortly after that, surprised with Blaise's speech. Virginia's family and the others left as well, after making her promise to come and visit when she was feeling up to it. Virginia headed inside up to her daughter's room. Cordelia's room was one of the largest in the Manor. It was light blue and silver. Upon entering, Virginia saw that the little girl was sound asleep.  
  
She dismissed Annabelle and climbed in bed next to her daughter. Subconsciously, Cordelia snuggled closer to her mother. Virginia brushed her fingers through her hair as a few tears slipped down her face. A few hours later, Virginia walked quietly downstairs and saw that the urn had been brought in.  
  
Making her way to the parlor, Virginia was surprised to see that Narcissa Malfoy was still there. Virginia was surprised because the older woman had never cared for her. Sitting on the couch across from Narcissa, Virginia stared into the roaring fire.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Virginia looked up into the eyes of her mother in law. For once they were not full of malice or scorn, but of sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry I never got to know you better while my son was still living. I realize now that I should have and I was wrong to push you away. You made him so happy but I was just too upset with you social standing to see that. Please forgive me Virginia."  
  
Virginia gave Narcissa a sad smile. "All is forgiven. If you want to, I'd like you to stay with Cordelia and me. I think she'll need you here for her when I can't be and must go to work. And besides, I'd like you to stay here. Draco really loved you and I want to get to know you."  
  
Narcissa smiled. "I'd like that a lot. You know, Virginia, for the longest time I saw you as the other woman. I thought you were trying to take my son away from me. I never realized that he was never mine to control. I only wanted what was best for him. I'm glad at least one of us was right."  
  
Narcissa excused herself from the room. Virginia was glad. She needed to be alone. Standing slowly, she made her way to the garden outside. Taking off her shoes, Virginia let the grass tickle her feet. Slowly sitting on the grass, she glanced off into the distance. The sun was setting.  
  
It was dark before she headed in. Her last thought as she made her way into the Manor was that she had to pull through this, for his sake and for Cordelia's. Taking a deep breath, Virginia stepped into the Manor. She did not notice a tear that fell from her eye and silently hit the white, marble floor. Nor did she notice the pair of eyes staring out at her from the forest in the distance.  
  
A/N: There's the prologue. I hope you all liked it and those of you who vote for this one, thanks. I had a hard time writing this. For one, Tupac really inspires me and I was listening to his song (produced by Eminem) the entire time I was writing this. I think that this could be a really good story and I hope it gets good reviews.  
  
Again, a shout out to Tupac Shakur. In the words of another rapper: "We will miss you, love you, and we will never ever forget you." 


End file.
